Fountain of Fair Fortune
by scottishleaf01
Summary: Hermione is being tortured in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix. Draco makes a snap decision to try and save her but things turn south. Voldemort gives Hermione away to a trusted death eater with the intention to manipulate her and her magic. Lucius Malfoy is reevaluating his alliances. (18 plus/mature themes)
1. chapter 1

Hermione laid on the floor of Malfoy manor with blood trickling down her arm. The clean cotton shirt she was wearing now stained with dark red stains that began to soak and stain the floor. Bellatrix got up from the muggle-born witch with her dagger in hand and a mischievous smile on her twisted face.

"Honestly dear, why all the tears. This is nothing compared to what our Lord would do to you" Bellatrix snickered. Hermione was now shaking from uncontrollable sobbing. The dagger that previously tore into her pale skin seemed to have something embedded in it. The what seemed to be poison leaked into her arm and everything in her body became sore and on fire. It seemed as though nothing would stop the pain except death but she knew that Bellatrix had more in store for her. She rolled over on her side and curled up with her arm under her body to help stop the pain. There they stood. Malfoy and his mother as she sobbed. Narcissa Malfoy looked down her nose with chin held high at the girl. A small "you deserve this" smirk playing on her painted red lips. Draco stood next to his mother, a full head taller and statuesque.

Hermione didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or if she was truly slipping away because she swore she could have seen a look of concern on Draco's face. He seemed like he was ready to sprint forward but the moment never came. He had sympathy and sorrow in his eyes directed towards Hermione. His mother laughed as Bellatrix hit Hermione with a Crucio spell. She screamed at the top of her lungs before she could no longer scream.

Moments later, the unexpected happened.

Draco pulled out his wand in seconds and shot his aunt back towards the wall. A loud thump as she hit it and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What have you done Draco!" Narcissa yelled with her hand over her mouth and frozen in place. She ran to her sister while Draco ran to Hermione. Bellatrix was out cold and Hermione was conscious but too weak to move a single muscle.

"Wha…what are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked through raspy breaths.

"I don't know Granger"

There were footsteps running towards the great room and Draco panicked and told her he needs to apperate them away from here. Hermione laid unresponsive and for some ungodly reason trusted him. Turning the corner, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and a few other death eaters stumbled upon the scene before them. Voldemort was the last to enter and saw Draco on the floor with his hands gripping Granger up around her waist and wand raised about to apperate.

Before he finished the spell, Antonin Dolohov tore the girl out of his grip with a powerful tug. Draco Malfoy disappeared. Hermione lost her fight to stay awake a fell limp.

Draco apparated on the grounds of Hogwarts and began to run. Fellow students watched as Malfoy ran across the school in his all black suit, messed up hair and bloodied skin towards the Headmasters office.

McGonagall watched the boy run and yelled his name but he did not stop. Once he got close enough for her to see his condition she appeared herself to Dumbledore's office. Not one minute after Draco entered.

"They…have…Granger. Snape…. Snape was there. They have her" Draco panted while trying to get his words out. The older witch and wizard stared at each other.

"What happened Draco?" McGonagall questioned.

Draco explained everything he says. Everything that occurred. Still, he couldn't justify his own thoughts and actions but what's done is done.

There was a heavy and thick silence in the chambers. Dumbledore tried to gather his thoughts McGonagall was dumbstruck. Draco fell down into an old wooden chair and said "why the hell did I do that? I ruined everything. I'm ruined"

Dumbledore stared at the boy in pity. His entire life was centered around caring for himself and no one else, looking down on others of a lower status, and most of all being as controlled as a domesticated dog. But now here he sat and stunned by his own actions.

"We need to think about this logically and rationally. Each step we take from here on out will be of great significance. " Albus professed. "It is obvious you cannot return home; you are not safe there. You also can not stay here; they expect you to be here. Miss Granger is too valuable to the Dark Lord to be killed"

"where am I to go?"

Without a second glance, McGonagall stated "I am owling the Order of the Phoenix. I am sure after explaining the situation they will safeguard you. After a very long and assuring conversation"

Draco did not fight it. He had no other choice. It was them or nothing. All of his family worked him up to be was now shattered and destroyed. Surely his own father has disowned him by now. He injured his own aunt and broke his own mother's heart. All because a spur-of-the-moment impulse to follow his gut instead of his head. He always knew in the same dark corner of his mind that following Voldemort was not the right way but he was too afraid of what the light held. It was what was expected. He didn't know why or how he did what he did. Everything after the fact scared him but he knew it was for the better but now all he could think of while his headmaster and professor worked out how to contact the Order was what was being planned for Hermione.

Hermione woke up with the most painful headache of her life. Everything seemed off. The light, feel, and the smell of where she was did not register as familiar but as a threat. She could taste something similar to pennies on her tongue, blood leaking down her lip eyes adjusted to the light and saw she was eye to eye with Voldemort himself. Hermione was laying on the long table in Malfoy manor on her stomach. She looked to her immediate left and was face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He stared at her blankly but his eyes seemed to give away sadness. Those typically icy gray ice bore into her until she was forced to look away from him. She felt disgusting and probably looked worse yet had this man look at her with such compassion. He looked like a broken man begging for help but was silenced by his own reason.

Severus Snape sat to his right and also stared at her blankly but he had no emotion in those glassy cold dark eyes. He was stiff as a board and just watched like a vulture.

Before being able to observe the rest of her captors, Voldemort stood from his seat and waved his wand to drag her closer to him. His freezing gray hand death-gripped her chin and examined her face.

"what a performance," He said with a deceptive smile. He threw his arm toward and she stumbled onto her back.

"It seems you have enchanted the traitor Malfoy. Ignorant swine couldn't even manage to take you along his escape. How should proceed?"

Hermione shivered.

"What shall I do with you? The prospect of keeping you alive seems more favorable and logical. But my wand aches for your blood. I wish to see you suffer."

The serpent Nagini slithered his way to his master's lap and let out a hiss.

"Potter knows you live. He can sense your presence you know"

Hermione backed away as the snake came towards her and looped its way around her and into her lap.

"You do not have to worry about death mudblood. That would be too kind. You aren't deserving of it. I plan to give you to a trusted member."

That allows made her heart drop and breath to stop. The snake now rubbed his head against her head and started its descent down the table towards his master.

Voldemort looked around his members and tried to pick which one would be the perfect suit for the task. Someone who is ruthless and vile. Someone who worshiped him and his cause complete. Malfoy was an option but his son did not help his case. Snape was loyal but was not ruthless enough for what he had planned. Until at last the perfect candidate came to mind.

"Dolohov. " Voldemort announced.

Snape himself stiffened at the very thought of Dolohov and Granger. He was about the most violent, vile and brutal man at the table, excluding his master.

Antonin smirked at the girl and accepted the offer with "I am honored, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up numb from the cold. The chilled uneven stone floor underneath her body began to register on her skin and she sat up rubbing her head. First, there was the matter of her throbbing head. A partial headache and a severe wound on her scalp. Trying to remember the last thing that happened was causing her head to throb even more now turning into a migraine.

It took a few seconds before she stopped all her movements and remembered what happened last night. Every vivid and vile detail.

Voldemort announced that Antonin was the one she will be handed off to. He was given the specific task of keeping her alive and nothing more. She was only to be kept alive for the slim hope that Harry Potter or his idiotic friend would try to rescue her and for some sick experiment Voldemort had yet to reveal. But the night didn't end there, Hermione tried to speak out and taunt the Dark Lord by telling him that his plan was a lost cause. That her friends wouldn't be stupid enough to come here. Immediately regretting ever opening her mouth because the next thing she knew she received painful after painful spell directed towards her body. That is when she fell unconscious.

A bitterly cold chill streamed into the room from underneath the old wooden door that locked her into a strange room. It had one small unopenable window, old cracked marble, the walls painted a dark navy blue and a cot on the floor in the corner. The room was average sized but the feel about it was off. It felt like a dungeon but it wasn't one.

Hermione began to pick herself off the cold floor and moved to the window to gain some sort of concept of where she was. The endless tree line didn't give her any clues. All she knew was she was in a strange room and it was almost night time.

There was a creak coming from behind her and Hermione turned her head to see Dolohov. Standing there in his black robes, unbrushed and unruly black hair with a dark beard, he had a very menacing aura. His height and build intimidated her until she backed herself into the corner.

"Look who decided to wake up" He taunted her.

Hermione didn't respond but instead held her breath. She knew any wrong move and she was done for.

"Come," he said. She was trembling but hesitatingly walked over to him, stopping a good foot away from him. This is when she realized how large he actually was. Looking straight she was facing his chest. His shoulder was broad and he didn't seem like he was a real person. He showed no signs of breathing or moving, just a statue.

"As you are aware, I was given you as a gift from our dark Lord." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

His hand rose and she flinched. But instead of hitting her he grabbed the ends of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"I would have to be a stupid and blind wizard if I didn't admit you are an exceptionally attractive mudblood. I was given no other instruction that to keep you alive. I will leave the rest open to my own interpretation"

His hand stopped playing with her hair and trailed down to her chest. She backed away step by step but he did not back down.

"I am not known to have a good temper girl" he warned.

Antonin gripped the front of her shirt violently, it knocked the air from her lungs when he pulled her close. His other hand gripped her hair with such a grip she swore some hair got pulled out. His mouth was on her neck viciously biting and running his teeth along it. Hermione begged him to stop and he did not give up.

He threw her back onto the small and dirty cot laying on the floor. The cot is thin enough that when she fell, her head did a small thump on the floor but not enough to injure her. His hand began to tear her bottoms off. The second they were off, his hand started to feel around her most private area. Hermione started to cry and trying to break away but his body held her down.

The evilest and devious smile played on his face. "I love when they fight it"

Lucius Malfoy waited patiently and expected the worst when the rest of the death eaters were dismissed. The long table began to disappear as the last of his 'guests' left from the third meeting in two days.

Voldemort stalked towards his like predator to his prey about to make a jump. Observing his every breath and move.

"I should have you dead right now for the betrayal your son has caused to my efforts," he said. His yellow crooked teeth made visible from the disgust and hatred in his voice. Lucius didn't respond so Voldemort could continue.

"Your disgrace of a son has decided to betray his trust to us. Especially to you. Injuring his own mother and family to save a worthless mudblood. Now how does that reflect on you, Lucius? Your own heir and blood spitting on the very life you gave him"

he paused.

"But, you have been a great asset to me. You are within my inner circle and have given me direct links to the Ministry. To kill you would be a flaw in my plans. But know that when I find that boy and have him within my grasp he will be begging for his new alliance to save him"

Voldemort allowed his serpent to slither up his robes and they both disappeared in a whirl. Lucius let go of the breath he was holding and gripped the stone above the fireplace with his head down. His nausea began to hit full force and beads of sweat began to form on his face.

No more than 24 hours ago all seemed well. His son was back home and the family had their time together. He did admit that they were not a perfect family but it was his family none-the-less. Now his son betrayed him and it broke his heart more painfully than expected.

He began to reason with himself as to why this happened. Did he do something wrong? Has he not bad his personal philosophy clear enough? Has he pushed the boy so bad that it strayed him away? None of those questions registered in his head. Nothing made sense anymore. But despite the heartache and pain, he caused Lucius, he still urged to find him and make sure he is safe.

The first thought that came to mind was the floo in the kitchen. He needed to get to Hogwarts, that was the only logical place Draco can be since he was protected there. With a handful of Floo powder, we threw it and demanded to be in the Headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore watched shocked at the usually well-groomed and suave Lucius Malfoy stumbling out of the floo with unruly hair, unshaven and disheveled. He examined him from across the room and it seemed like he posed no threat but instead needed assistance.

"Where is my son?" He demanded.

"I cannot tell you," Dumbledore said.

Malfoy felt his heart rate rise and panic flood his brain. If he wasn't here, where did they take him? Did the ministry take him? Was he kidnapped by the Order?

"Albus…I never asked anything of you. Just tell me where my son is. Where is Draco? Is he safe?"

Albus saw the pure desperation and anguish in the man's eyes as he begged for his son. Never in a million years had he thought he'd see the day that the once proud aristocratic Malfoy be before him begging. His heart broke for the man because it seemed he was at the end of his wits. Albus led him to the armchair close to his desk.

"He is safe my boy. I cannot tell you more than that."

"Who took him?"

"Like I said, I cannot tell you more than that"

That is when he broke. His breath became quick and heavy. He held his hands to his face and began to let out an angry sob. Everything in his world had begun to crumble around him and he did not know how to deal with it. Even the last remaining brick of sanity began to tumble as Dumbledore told him he can't tell him where his son is.

"I have a question for you Lucius." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "You must hear me out. Not only for your safety but also for Draco's."

Lucius lifted his head and waited for him to speak.

"You have seen first-hand what the dark lord can do to a family. He is the cause of tearing yours apart. He is driving you to madness no matter how much you deny being in his clan. I have seen him do much worse. There have been bloodlines extinguished, families torn apart, the most respectable of people turned into cavemen by him. Luckily your son has seen the horrors that can be caused and ran from it. The only thing I ask of you is to reconsider your position."

Lucius stood up with unexplainable rage. "How dare you old assume my connections with the Dark Lord and you try to insult me"

"Lucius, calm yourself. Just think about what I said."

Lucius paced to the other side of the room and wiped his tear stained face.

Albus approached with caution "I am offering you safety"

"At what cost Albus? That I lose everything and that I abandon every single thing that my side has fought for."

Both men allowed there to be silence as they both thought to themselves.

"I am not strong enough old man.I am too deep in" Lucius whispered.

"May I bring in someone that will help in this decision?"

Malfoy raised up and eyebrow and stiffened. Albus turned towards Fawkes. He puts the top of his head and as if reading his mind the Phoenix flex out the window and within minutes was back on his desk.

The floor exploded in green flames as Severus Snape walked out. The instant he made eye contact with a very confused Lucius, both eyes darted to Dumbledore.

"Severus, how are you?" Albus asked politely.

"This isn't the time for formalities. What is going on Dumbledore?"

Albus decided this was the perfect time to take a seat in his old leather chair behind the desk. What was about to happen can either go magnificently well or deathly wrong.

"Lucius, as you well know Severus is a very trusted member of the Dark Lords circle just as you are. But he is also a well trusted and highly resourceful member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. He has known this man since Hogwarts and not even once had he thought of him as a traitor. There was not a single indication nor clue about this.

"What are you leading to?" Lucius asked as he kept a deadly stare at Severus.

"Severus is able to go in and gather information for the Order. He remains safe and protected by both sides. As a very helpful part of our efforts, Severus is kept safe in the order, there were no sacrifices made. But there is a very different part that you could play. Severus is in his circle but you are part of his inner circle. You know things that even Severus cannot tell us. In exchange for this information and your loyalties to the Order, we offer you protection from any prosecution and contact with Draco"

The glare he kept on Snape soon traveled to Albus.

"So you are telling me that you want me to spy on you?" he said with a snarl.

"Yes. Like I said, in exchange for this I will allow you to contact your son. You will not be prosecuted. You will remain under our protection as long as your information is true and helps us defeat him."

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and contemplated. He knew in the back of his mind that Voldemort had dwindling chances of winning this war. With every move Potter made, Voldemort grew weaker but assured them they were going to be victorious. With all options laid on the table, it seemed that this would be the only way he can protect himself and his son. His own ego was keeping him in the way of giving in. This went against everything that he believed in his head but his soul and heart told him that this was the only way towards freedom and peace.

"I accept."

Draco sat on the large couch in the Weasley home. Molly came into the room and saw the blonde boy staring off into space with his head tilted.

"Here you go Draco. I hope this helps." She handed him a bowl of stew.

Arthur sat in his lounging chair and watched as the usually rude and cruel young man took the bowl with care and thanked Molly.

It was very odd to have Draco in the Weasley home but this was the only place he could go before the Order decided if they will take him. Draco knew that he had said some awful things about the family but he seemed to have gotten some of it wrong. For the first time in a very long time when he entered the home, Draco felt like it was a home. There were pictures of the Weasley's everywhere as well homemade blankets and little objects that seemed to have no place.

He finished his stew and placed it on the coffee table.

"I don't even know how I can begin to thank you," he said.

Arthur smiled at the Malfoy " Don't you worry Draco. It is our pleasure. You reconsidering your position is more than enough for a thank you."

Draco smirked and smoothed his hair back.

"I just feel like I don't deserve your hospitality after all I have said and done. It honestly stunned me that you even offered."

Molly summoned tea for the three from the kitchen to float in. Each cup floating into each individual's hand.

"You are trying to choose your own path and we want to help you with that. What's said is said and whats done is done. Not only on your end but on our end as well. Let us move past that and go from here-on-out alright? Molly smiled.

Molly tried to sympathize for the boy. He has been raised in such a cold environment. He was raised to be tough and to follow the set rules or else he would disappoint someone. She felt his greatest fear at the moment was a disappointment. Draco went from building stone walls around himself in order to not get hurt or distracted from his families rules. But now he knew that it was too late to turn back and he had to plan for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed and Draco felt more at ease in his new 'home'. Although the other family members were slightly more reluctant, there was a sense of sanctuary and safety being with the Weasleys. Growing up, he was familiar with all pureblooded families in the British wizarding world and some beyond but the Weasley's were always the black sheep of the community. They seemed too kind and friendly towards outsiders than the other pureblood.

Draco spent the first night laying in bed and thinking about how this was the first time he actually felt at home. Even his home in Malfoy Manor didn't even shine a candlelight on what he felt in this home. Malfoy Manor felt more like a live-in museum with the most expensive of family heirlooms and wizarding antiquity stuffed into a magically large palace made of stone. It didn't have a warmth to him like he felt in this tiny home that housed practically a small village. That night was also the first night he ever truly allowed himself to cry.

On his 5th day, he was sitting with Fred and George Weasley, as requested by their mother, and playing a surprisingly civil round of cards. The trio, when all else put aside, was friendly and for the first time in a long time, they felt like the young men enjoying each other's company instead of family-made enemies. An owl tapped on the back door glass with an envelope in its beak, waiting for someone to invite it in and feed it a snack for its delivering services. George stood and let the owl rush in and drop the letter in Draco's side of the table, the sat down in front of Fred awaiting its reward. All three boys instantly recognized this to be a common owl from Hogwarts and felt no need to be alarmed by the letter.

Draco opened the stiff and thick yellow envelope to reveal pages of a handwritten letter in the handwriting of Dumbledore, and curiously his father as well. He looked at the two Weasley starting at him, asking him what the fuss is about, and excused himself to his bedroom with the letters. He sat down on his blanket covered mattress and began to inspect the letters.

Dumbledores letter came first.

Greetings , I trust that all is well in your current living situation. I have been informed by Molly Weasley that you have been nothing short of a perfect guest. I am pleasantly surprised to hear this. I trust that you are feeling secure and had time to relax upon your arrival. As much as I would enjoy talking about pleasantries, there is a more important task at hand.

As you will find out further detail in your father's attached letters, there has been a change in wind pertaining towards your father's loyalties. Upon much consideration and support from the Order, we have convinced your father for his benefit and your own to join us. As you can imagine, there was hesitation and reluctance but with the promise of safety he took up the position of spy, the same as your godfather Snape.

We place our faith and trust into your father to be loyal to the Order of the Phoenix but you must speak with him and allow him to come to terms with his predicament. Allow him to discover the error in his ways with gentle pushes and suggestions. So far he is cooperative but we aim to reform and to gain his commitment.

This will not be the last letter you receive from me Draco, we will keep you informed of anything of importance.

Signed Professor Dumbledore.

Post script: Miss Granger cannot be located through any sources and our top priority is to locate her. if you have suspicion or suggestion as to her whereabouts, please inform us.

His father's letter seemed like it had been through hell and back. Ripped and torn in certain places, stained and the scent of spilled fire whiskey smudging certain words.

My son Draco:

I will aim to keep this correspondence short and blunt. When I see you again, then I can explain to you what happened, man to man. I have decided to join the Order of the Phoenix for your protection and now my own. I will still continue my duty to the dark lord but will relay the information to fellow order members.

I am doing this not because I want to. I am doing this because your safety is my priority. I think I can confidently say that the odds the Dark Lord will win are starting to dwindle. Despite your actions throwing our lives into a whirlwind of chaos, I have proud of the bravery and courage you displayed.

Signed your father Lucius Malfoy

Draco laid both the letters underneath his pillow and thanked whatever being was watching over him for his fathers slow but sure change of allegiances. He went back downstairs and asked the twin brothers if they would like to resume the game, Molly watching happily as the blonde boy allowed himself to be just a young man and not forcing himself to act touch and thick.

It has been days since Lucius Malfoy has spoken to Dumbledore or Snape. The confines of Malfoy Manor seemed to become colder and haunting with every passing day. Echoes of screams and yelling seemed to also be embedded in the walls, causing his to wake up every day since from nightmares leaving him in cold sweats. His wife did not sleep in the same bed as him, thankfully not witnessing his horrible physical health lately but that didn't matter since Narcissa hasn't been seeming since the incident and when asking fellow death eaters about it, they refused to speak about it.

Almost a week since the infamous incident, Voldemort called a meeting with all his followers. As usual, being kept in a large ballroom of the Manor, Lucius has to make sure the house elves kept is up to by one, members entered his home all dressed in the usual black. As the dark lord usually does, he does not appear until everyone is present. Taking his usual seat at the head of the table, Lucius listened with a stone cold exterior to not give away his crumbling interior. His paranoia must have set in, he felt like everyone in the room knew of his association with the Order and it was only a matter of time before he was hexed or killed on the spot.

His trance was broken by the raspy voice of his 'dark lord'.he was now talking about the muggle born. Granger. He remembered her quite well. He remembered entering the room as his sister in law tortured her, his gut telling him to stop what happened but instead, he just kept his gaze elsewhere. He refused to look at her for longer than a few seconds at a time because every time he saw those eyes, they bore into him like a red hot iron. That has what caused him the most distress over the week. Her screams were the voices that echoed through the halls, her eyes were the last thing he saw before waking in a fit.

But why was he feeling such distress towards this one specific mudblood? He has seen countless horrors and atrocities yet this one was the one that destroyed him day by day. It wasn't worth a second thought, he attributed all these gut splitting feeling to the newfound stress of working two sides.

"Antonin, how is your prize?" Voldemort asked. That word. prize. It got under Lucius's skin and made him want to single handily rip the table to bits. Instead, his fingers gripped into his armrests so hard a slight splinter was felt.

Antonin smirked to himself and replied "she is a very disobedient brat. Keeps on rambling about the Order saving her, recently she has not said a word. I am sure with enough time I can bend her to my will."

Voldemort asked his most loyal servant to fetch his 'prize' and within moments, Hermione appeared before everyone.

Lucius was petrified by the girl before him. Hermione laid once again on the long dining table. She looked like death and the pain she felt in her throat was keeping her from speaking.

"Hello Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again" The snakelike man taunted her. He pointed his jagged wand at her and she was thrown harshly in front of him.

Voldemort grabbed her bloodied face and brought it inches away from his gray paper like skin.

Lucius stared at Hermione and took in every gory detail. Her signature frizzy hair looked like a birds nest with dried blood and chunks clustered in certain parts. She was dressed to a bare minimum with a torn camisole top exposing her stomach and panties that were bloodied and brown from dirt. Her skin was scattered with gashes and bruises that looked severe enough for medical treatment. His stomach churned and the temptation to curse Antonin grew with every injury he saw.

Hermione turned her head painfully to lift herself off the table but the stare from Lucius Malfoy stopped her in her track. Her face had a layer of dirty and speared with dried blood which covered her bruised cheek. Hermione's neck was practically black from the choking she suffered on a daily basis. Her eyes pleaded with him and his breath began to fluctuate. It was painfully hard to stop his hand from grabbing her and apparating away.

Antonin grabbed her by the neck and dragged her off the table and onto her knees before Voldemort.

"As I was going to say, before your little display, your living arrangement for the time being seem to suit you. If you are willing to cooperate I am sure Antonin wouldn't mind making your stay more welcoming if you cooperate with us."

Hermione managed to speak "I would rather die"

His haunting laugh echoed through the stone room and the rest of his minions joined along.

"What a ferocious little lion. Truly a Gryffindor. As satisfying as it would be to take your pathetic life, you are needed for later. I am sure a few more weeks with Dolohov will break you"

Hermione grew furious and the hand around her throat wasn't enough to keep her from spitting on Voldemort. Malfoy cringed and tried his hardest to avert his eyes. The most gut-wrenching scream filled the room and flashes of violent red light from a wand filled the room. Antonin was allowed to take his 'prize' out of the room and apparate back to his home. That night was the first time Hermione passed out from the pain while Dolohov found pleasure in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius announced after a while that his fellow death-eaters may leave whenever they wish, he had matters to attend to. In his room, he contemplated how he should release what happened tonight to the Order of the Phoenix. Never once has Lucius Malfoy been so emotionally involved in a mission like this but this was something new for him. He felt like he was personally responsible for the outcome of this ordeal. He did not want to abandon his son so he will continue the mission but there was something else. That Granger girl. She was a spitfire, she was intelligent, and she was overwhelmingly brave. Anytime he heard about this witch it was about her brains and headstrong attitude. This was not a witch to be crossed. But tonight she was just a shell of herself. It has only been a few weeks and already she was slowly crumbling but still had enough rage to defy the Dark Lord. He knew of Dolohov's sadistic mind but never could imagine the true evil in him.

He finally put himself in the old leather chair in the dusty library to write a brief letter explaining the evening's events before attaching it to one of his most trusted owls. Lucius did not know how to continue in this situation. He could not ask Voldemort for her to be transferred to him, that would only bring up suspicion and he wasn't trusted enough to receive her after Dracos leaving. He could visit Dolohov and see her privately but that would also turn a few heads. He surely kept her under lock and key.

He started to get furious with himself that none of his schemes would work. In a rage he started throwing all the objects on the desk towards the shelves, watching them all shatter. Stumbling back to his seat he knew that there must be something that can be done. Trying to convince himself that this was all for his son and himself but that was only partially true. It only angered him to think of Antonin's hands on Granger and he did not want to admit that it bothers him. Although she was a mudblood, she was unlike any other Muggle-born he has ever met. She did not deserve this.

Draco sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place reading through an old book he found in the bedroom he resided in. It took him a massive amount of concentration and effort to focus on the page but none of the words managed to stick. He was too distracted and worried by the absence of letters by both Dumbledore and his father. He spent a week and a half in the old home of Sirius Black under constant supervision. It was starting to drive him insane that the lack of normal human contact was slim. He started to think he was losing it when the thought of missing the Weasely twins crossed his mind.

As if his prayers were answered, Sirius entered the room with an owl following him and a letter in his hand.

"You know I doubted your father to be trustworthy but his correspondence seems reliable."

Draco asked, "what did he tell you?"

Sirius handed him the letter that was clearly addressed to him.

"You opened my letter?"

Sirius gave the owl its much-deserved treat and it exited the window. "you must understand Draco. You are still kept under tight surveillance. If there is nothing to hide, there is nothing to fear."

Draco opened the folded parchment and started to read the familiar page still glowed from the spell that revealed its hidden writing.

"to Draco and the Order,

It has been awfully hard to owl a letter since the Manor is perpetually inhabited by death eaters. I hope this information is able to be of some assistance.

During the last meeting of the circle, Miss. Granger was brought to the Manor and I have gathered new intel. Before Miss Granger's arrival, there have been talks of a raid in Hogsmeade to take place before Halloween. From what I gathered, the plan is to kidnap and keep Ollivander hostage again.

Miss Granger's presence was truly disturbing. Antonin Dolohov currently has possession of her and he has shown no mercy. I would not like to sully her image to you, all I bear to say is she looks worse than death and I would like to displace her from that horrendous her ill treatment, she still had enough fight in her to defy the Dark Lord.

My son, I hope that you are currently kept safe and willingly assisting your new allies. War calls for difficult decisions and you had to make your own decisions based on what you deemed worthy of a fight. Although our current situation is painful and difficult for both of us, I am thankful that you escaped from here. What I have seen over the last weeks must have been through brand new eyes because I can not stomach the atrocities I bear witness. You have proven braver than I and opened by eyes for me.

Keep yourself safe. Lucius Malfoy"

Draco looked up at Sirius and questioned: "Holloween is only a week away."

"Very observant of you Draco. I am going to contact Albus and a few others before we plan something." Sirius teased him and left the kitchen.

It wasn't until half past nine at night that the house started to fill with order members including Dumbledore, the Weasley family, Harry Potter, Snape, and McGonagall. Everyone seemed on edge, especially Harry and Ron around Draco. Fred and George greeted Draco and Ron had the most perplexed look written on his face.

"Are you two death eaters too?" Ron said absentmindedly.

The twins laughed and patted their brother on the shoulder.

"loosen up Ronny. I think he's done enough to gain some trust,you just have a knack for keeping grudges." Fred said.

Sirius tried his hardest to gather everyone attention by igniting the fireplace with his wand. He read the letter out loud and spared Draco the embarrassment by keeping the personal ending to him private.

"Now if this raid is to happen in a week, we must think of a way to undermine them," Harry said. "if Dolohov has Hermione it would be best if we did something to attract his attention."

The room was filled with hollering and talking over one another while trying to conspire a plan daft enough to execute.

"I have a suggestion,"Draco explained.

"Well, out with it Draco" Fred pushed.

"There is a major potions stock and meeting point in Dolohov's secondary manor in Creil, just outside of Paris. If we attract attention there and lure Dolohov to his home and capture him, I am certain that Vold- the dark lord will release Granger to my father."

Ron turned beet red and shouted "Are you barking mad? Your father is still there playing along with your dark lord. who knows if what he is saying isn't absolute shit. And even if he was telling the truth, why in the name of God would we want Hermione to stay with your father?How do you know that he will release her to your father anyway?"

Draco was tempted to scream back and call him multiple names but this wasn't the setting "My father has everything to risk in this situation, just like everyone is not allowed to leave Great Britain without getting thrown in Azkaban again. The dark lord isn't willing to lose someone in his inner circle again. Anything is better than Antonin, trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

This will be a longer chapter and a fair warning it is pretty sexually graphic. Reviews and constructive chrism are much appreciated. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far

* * *

Hermione laid on the blood-stained cot and watched the moonlight outside the window reflect onto the cracked stone floor of her room. 'my room...how hysterical.' she thought to herself. She didn't know how many days it has been since she was brought her and living under the same roof as her captor. It has been weeks at this point and all hope that she would be saved was starting to dwindle.

She tried to wipe the tears from her face but it didn't achieve much except smear more blood on her face. She hadn't bathed for weeks and the feeling of blood and sweat accumulating on her skin was starting to become an unfortunate accustomed feeling. She couldn't sit up or move without every muscle below her neck scream at her to get back down. The spinning feeling in her head from days without a scrap of food was mind numbing. Everything about her situation was revolting and mind numbing.

Hermione tried to keep her mind off her time here and try to go to a more pleasant place mentally. She thought of the lake outside of Hogwarts, her room back in her parents home, Christmas time with her two friends, anything to keep her from crying.

She stared at the moonlights gray glow and thought of the way Lucius Malfoy looked at her when she laid on that table in front of him. Those gray eyes must have dug into her soul and found the deepest pleasure to see her in such agony. 'Where you belong' she could imagine him say to her. Calling her a mudblood and assuring her that this was her only mind flipped to Draco. He tried to save her. Why did he try to save her? Nothing made sense to her anymore.

The door started to unlock and creak open, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The clicking of boots against stone got louder when Antonin approached her and squatted down to be closer.

This is how it always started, a gentle caress of her cheek, running his hand to her neck and down her chest to wake her up. Hermione opened her eyes and begged herself not to tear up again. He was always more brutal when she cried.

"You are awake my dear. Sit up," he said in a rough tone. She could smell the liquor on his breath.

Hermione did as told and waited for him to do or say anything. She did not want to fight him anymore, every time she tried to fight him it got worse and he would just spend the remainder of his night torturing her until she blacked out. A calloused hand ran down her chest and roughly grabbed her breast in his large hand.

"Are you willing to be a good girl for me tonight?" He whispered in her ear. All she could do was nod. It wasn't worth it to fight this anymore, she only made it worse for herself if there was fighting involved.

Antonin's mouth latched onto hers in a brutal kiss that she unwillingly participated in. His hand eased off her breast as a sign that she was doing well. This is what she needed to do to not be tortured, give into him and accept her position. His hand traveled to her neck and gave it a medium grasp for his own amusement. He enjoyed the fact that he was in control of her. The same girl that escaped him in the Department of Mysteries and had been obsessing over in his time in Azkaban.

He was starting to run his hands down her body. Hermione knew not to panic, it would only anger him but instead continued to participate in the kiss.

"Very good girl indeed" he murmured.

Antonin's hand grabbed her hair and threw her on her stomach while he began to release himself from contracting trousers. His hand returned to her hair and pulled her head up to whisper in her ear "If you cooperate tonight I will let you eat. Is that understood?" She nodded, biting back the tears and preparing herself for the worse, again.

"Good. Now, on your hands and knees" He ordered. Doing as told and shaking slightly while doing so, Hermione took deep breaths while she heard him prepare himself by using a lubrication spell. It was only for his own pleasure and comfort while on her and it felt like being torn in didn't phase him that she was in pain, all that mattered was his own pleasure. Antonin found her entrance and without a warning buried himself deep within her in one thrust that almost pushed her to her stomach in pain. His strong arm wrapped around her stomach and kept her still while he proceeded to brutalize her. It brought him a fair amount of pleasure to violate her like this but the fact it caused her such pain only made him harder.

Not a single whimper or cry was heard from her out of stubbornness and defeat. She allowed him to continue willingly and tried not to concentrate on the act itself but rather the small feelings she felt such as the cot under her hands and the breeze from the open didn't have the flight in her anymore and starvation was a strong motivating factor. Antonin wanted her to react to him, to him it was half the fun. He leaned back to sit on folded knees and brought her with him and still buried within her. He held her tight against his chest and moved his hands to her hips. He would raise her gentle off and then crush her down onto him again several times before she releases a barely audible sob of pain. He stopped and allowed her to stay still while enjoying the feeling of her surrounding him. His hands roamed to her stomach. He knew what would get a reaction out of her since it worked without fail in the couple times he attempted it.

Soft kisses contacted her shoulder and neck before roaming to her ear. Whispering he said "Do you like it when I spill my seed inside you dear? The thought is so delicious. The thought that I could have very well impregnated you with child by now is such a pleasant thought. Would you like that mudblood? If I continue ravaging you until I impregnate you and you have my child?"

Hermione felt his hands caress her stomach and she allowed all her tears to spill from her eyes while a heartbreaking sob broke from her tried to remove his hands from her and get away but his grip was firm. Antonin knew that would break her and that was all he needed to continue. While bringing her back to their beginning position Antonin continued to taunt her while speeding up.

"The thought of my bastard within you at this very moment brings me such joy. What a child it would don't you think? Fathers features and mothers supposed brains. Although a half-blood it would be a force to be reckoned with."

She continued to cry and he continued with hands still roaming her abdomen.

" Those sound like tears of joy my sweet. Such a sweet thought to think, isn't it? Although I'm sure that the act of creating it is a very pleasant thought as well to you."

She felt the horrible gut wrenching feeling of him spilling his seed deep within her and keeping still inside, allowing the feeling of liquid within her burn her brutalized insides.

Antonin held onto her and keep one hand still near her womb and another rubbing her neck gently.

"If only you allowed yourself to give in, I could make your stay much more you must do is give in."

"Please release me" she silently whispered.

"Consider what I offer. If you become an active participant in these acts I could relocate you to a much more pleasant setting. You wouldn't have to starve or beg."

Hermione said nothing like always and she was thrown hastily onto the cot, another blood stain in its endless mosaic of stains. He pulled his trousers back up and left the room while she cried and tried not to think of the possibility she might be pregnant. As always, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It was the day before the raid on Dolohov's private home and the entire Order of the Phoenix crowded Grimmauld Place for final preparations. Draco was finally trusted enough to go with them under the condition that an Unbreakable Vow of his loyalty to Harry Potters cause is made. That was enough to convince the Harry but Ron was still reluctant.

Harry entered the drawing room and noticed Draco sitting in a wooden chair by the fireplace, staring intently into the flame as if looking for a message.

"How are you feeling Mal-Draco?" Harry was trying to nip his bad habit of calling him Malfoy lately but the occasional slip still occurred.

"I hope this plan works. It has to work" He mumbled. Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Draco. I never got a chance to talk to you about all of this."

Harry paused and Draco looks at his new found ally.

"It took a lot of gall to try and save Hermione like that. The point was that you tried. And you abandoned everything you were taught to come here. I know that mindsets can't change overnight but actions speak louder than words. The entire Weasley family, especially Fred and George, speak very highly of you. They trust you and want nothing more than to help you. Molly and Aurther have large hearts and will help you in a heartbeat. You convinced your father, a member of his inner circle, to join us. You have no idea how much this is helping us bring this war to a close. That's all we want. We want things to be peaceful again. To be able to live our lives without the constant threat of war. I know you must not feel in your place here but you just need to give everyone time to adjust to you. If you need anyone to talk to, I am always available."

Draco stiffened and did not know how to respond to the golden boy's words. He was reassuring, he was accepting and he was personal. Things that he had not noticed before because of his clouded judgment. All his life he has been around death eaters and new nothing about warmth or acceptance. You were either one of them or you were on their hit list. Now, it was hard to accept that people could be genuinely supportive.

"thank you, Potter. I hope to let bygones be bygones. My only focus is to stop this pointless fighting and bring my father back."

Harry asked without thinking "and your mother?"

Draco looked down to the floor with his head behind held by his reclined hand. "Last I heard, she is with my aunt Bellatrix. She had turned into something unrecognizable."

Draco rubbed his eyes and released himself from the dusty old chair and walked towards his room. He didn't want to talk about his family anymore than neccessary.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning of the raid and 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with Order members. Last minute preparations were being made to make sure the plan goes through without a hitch but Draco passed the morning in a haze. People were entering and leaving rooms frantically and Sirius was the only one calm enough to order everyone to calm down. It would be a difficult journey to travel to France via floo but Molly and Arthur Weasley managed to track down a portkey that was fairly close to their location.

Harry made sure to check on Draco before they left but Fred and George insisted they stick in groups to protect each other. Draco wasn't worried about the mission because he was certain they can destroy the potion stock and draw enough attention to lure Antonin and a few other vital death-eaters. It was only a matter of time before Hermione was transferred into his fathers care and most certainly placed in a more welcoming situation. What worried Draco, as well as the rest of the Order, was what they would do with Dolohov. He could simply throw into Azkaban but that would be a loss since it is broken into almost religiously by Voldemorts minions. He could be handed into the ministry but there were enough death eaters there as well to have him transferred to their custody. Finally, they could keep him under their care and hold him hostage. Although all of these scenarios were not favorable, the last one was the most sensible.

Before leaving, Harry informed the group on what to do if they encounter Dolohov. Capture and bring him back to Grimmauld.

Malfoy Manor was filled with death-eaters preparing themselves for another meeting. The dark lord entered the room and his presence demanded attention followed by silence. Lucius approached his seat next to Severus Snape and waited for the meeting to commence.

Lucius was unknowingly glaring at Dolohov while Voldemort went over his intentions for the Hogsmeade raid. His blood pressure began to rise as the dark-haired Russian sat across from him and smiled to himself. Lucius did not want to know what the sadistic wizard was thinking but he was just angered by his presence. It wasn't until the sun began to set through the thick royal blue curtains covering high windows when a house elf dressed in rags ran frantically into the room and tripped behind Dolohovs chair. Antonin turned around and noticed him elf Effie fumbling to get up and stuttering when he began to talk "Master...your...your manor in Creil has been invaded. Effie came to warn master. Many there.." Dolohov pushed out his chair and it knocked Effie to the ground.

Dolohov was in a blinding rage and asked his dark lord through his locked jaw "My lord, that manor is crucial to our efforts. Our potions stock is the only place we have that the Ministry doesn't know of. It's surely the damn Order. I ask we go and attack" Voldemort was more than receptive to attack the Order at any chance they had and allowed Dolohov to take his requested group of men.

Lucius was amongst Dolohovs chosen men but before Lucius could move out of the room, Voldemort interrupted "You are to stay here. I can not send all of my best followers at once. The ministry will detect you leaving. We do not want that fiasco again, do we?"

Without protest, Lucius watched as a rather large group started to apperate themselves out of his home. Those death eaters that stood behind proceeded with the meeting.

Ron continued to blast every inch of the manor with destructive spells that caused potions to combust and windows to shatter. Every individual invading the manor was scaring off house elves and destroying whatever seemed of value to both Dolohov and Voldemorts cause. Harry managed to enter a large dusty bedroom he assumed to be Antonins, draped in blood red curtains and bed sheets to rose his wand and destroyed every aspect of the room, including an armoire filled with potions that lit the room in an orange blaze.

Draco waited closer to the front entrance with the Weasley twins to be able to signal the rest if anyone entered. They started to blast the windows out of their frames and levitating any furniture they could towards the walls so they would shatter into a million pieces.

Effie watched as its masters home was being destroyed and tried to stop before locked in the kitchen with other house elves. Effie snapped its fingers and transported itself right outside the door behind its master.

Antonin arrived outside his foreign home along with fellow death eaters and stopped at the sight. Almost all the windows completely shattered as well as glowing inside certain rooms that gave off a cloud of black smoke. This enraged him and he started running with wand extended towards the front door and blew it open with splinters flying in every direction.

The Weasley twins were closest to the door and whistled loudly so the rest of the Order could hear. All of the members came into the spacious front foyer from every direction and without hesitation, threw spells at the death eaters.

Harry ran into a stone room light up by the light exiting the wands of all fighting. Without a single word, he located Dolohov and pointed it straight towards his target, yelling "STUPEFY"

Dolohov fell to the ground in a loud that caused everyone to momentarily stop. While the death eaters watched as their raid leader fell to Potter, they apparated out of the home before any other spell was cast towards them.

Harry stood over his frozen body and stared at the rest of the group. Their plan worked. They intended to follow through with their plan and before the French Aurors arrived, the group set the entire house ablaze and vanished to their hideout.


End file.
